


Azula and the Importance of Preparation

by Jetamors



Category: Avatar: Last Airbender
Genre: Boarding School, Community: gen_battle, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetamors/pseuds/Jetamors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee have their first exam at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azula and the Importance of Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gen Battle on LJ. The prompt was: _Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula - the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, exam time_

"You should stand on your head while you study, Mai. It increases the blood flow to your brain, and you can remember more!"

Mai rolled her eyes from behind the scroll she was reading. "Whatever. We'll see whose exam scores are higher."

Azula, who was lying on the bed listening to the two with mounting boredom, sighed heavily. Both girls immediately refocused their attention on her.

"Shouldn't you be studying too?" Mai asked. "The exam is in two days, you know."

Azula smirked. "I'm a princess, remember? From the royal family of the Fire Nation. I was born with the ability to excel in every area. Studying is not required."

"Really? Wow, Azula, that's so amazing!" Ty Lee gushed. "I wish I could just learn things without studying for them!"

"Yes, well, I'm sure you do your best with what skills you have. Anyway, I'm going down to the courtyard. Maybe there'll be something more interesting there."

***

"Wow, I can't believe I tied with _you_ for highest exam score."

Ty Lee frowned at Mai. "It's not like I'm stupid or anything." She turned to Azula, who was staring silently at the list of scores. "Gee, Azula, I thought you would get the highest score. But your name isn't listed at all."

"Here it is," Mai said, stabbing a finger. "You were looking at the top. Azula's name is down here, at… the bottom…" She trailed off, glancing quickly at Azula.

Azula's expression was livid, and there were tiny flames circling her head. "There. Must. Have. Been. Some. Mistake," she gritted out through clenched teeth. She whirled on her heel, and marched down the hallway toward the headmaster's office.

Mai and Ty Lee watched her in awe. "I've never seen Azula that angry before," Ty Lee said, as the door to the headmaster's office slammed shut.

"It's not surprising. She _did_ get the lowest score in the whole class."

From down the hallway, there was a flurry of raised voices, culminating in a sudden, loud yelp and the distinct smell of burning paper. Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else right now," Mai ventured after a long moment.

"That sounds like a good idea!"

***

"Wow, I can't believe I tied with Ty Lee for second highest score."

"I'm a good student too, you know," Ty Lee pouted. She turned to Azula. "Of course, Azula did better than both of us."

Azula smiled. "Well, of course. Neither of you should expect to compete with the princess of the Fire Nation."

She headed down the hallway; Mai and Ty Lee followed her automatically. "Let's go get something to eat. And while we're there, you can tell me about this whole studying thing. It's not that _I_ need to do it, of course, but perhaps I can help you two improve for the next exam."

"You're always so generous, Azula!" Ty Lee said.

"Yeah," Mai said. "Really generous."


End file.
